The Truest Hero
by Zaria Lianna
Summary: Six months, two weeks, and four days. That's how long it had been since The Snap. That's how long it had taken to lure the Mad Titan back to Earth, where the Avengers were waiting. That's how long it took to to plan the defeat of Thanos. Six months, two weeks, and four days. Now, they just had to bring their friends back. But who is this old man?


Six months, two weeks, and four days.

That's how long it had been since The Snap. That's how long it had taken to lure the Mad Titan back to Earth, where the Avengers were waiting. That's how long it took to to plan the defeat of Thanos.

Six months, two weeks, and four days.

And finally, it had been done. Thanos lay defeated on the ground before them, the hand with the gauntlet separated by a fair ten feet to the side, his head, Stormbreaker still lodged in his neck, abandoned five feet in the opposite direction.

The only remaining heroes, Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor Odinson, were near collapsed on the ground, exhaustion creeping on them. But rest could wait, for they had work to do still.

They together approached the gauntlet. Before they could do anything, a light enveloped the yellow of the Soul Stone, and from it came a green skinned woman, with black hair that faded to red and odd metallic lines on her face. Her eyes shone with a golden glow that matched the stone she came from, as if it wasn't here they were staring at, but rather a personification of the stone sent to speak with them.

"So," She said, her voice layered many times over, as if each person the stone held was fighting to be heard, but afraid to let their voice out." The Stones find themselves in the hands of yet more new holders."

"Lady Gamora,"Thor said."I was sorrowed to hear of your passing. But does this mean that you are held within the Stone as well? That should we restore the rest of our brethren, you shall be returned to us as well?"

"Perhaps," she replied." But that all depends on if you decide to use the Stone at all."

"What?" Tony snapped."Lady, you must be crazy to think we wouldn't. I have to get my ki- I have to get Peter back."

"But are you willing to pay the price? A soul for a soul, Sir Stark. To receive a soul, you must first sacrifice one to the Stone."

"Wha- but surely the Stone has received enough souls?" Steve protested. "After all, we are simply trying to retrieve the people stolen by Thanos."

"But you are not him. You are new holders. To do anything with the Soul Stone, you must give it a single soul. Can you do that?"

"Yes." All three said, no hesitation in their voices. They stopped and looked at each other.

"What the hell are you saying, guys?" Tony demanded in disbelief. "Rogers, you can't be serious. What about the Avengers? What about Barnes? They'll still need you. And Thor, buddy, you are the leader of an entire civilization. You can't just abandon them."

"No. You were right, Tony. The Avengers should have signed the Accords. If I hadn't been so stubborn, we might have had more time to prepare. We could have stopped him before he killed half the universe. It's time I take responsibility." He smiled weakly, his face pale."Not ideal circumstances, sure. I have, after all, no desire to die. But the Dusted have done nothing wrong."

"Nay, Captain." Thor boomed. "I shall take the ramifications. Had I gone for the head in our last confrontation, our brethren would have never turned to Dust. And, should they truly return to us, my brother will be a good leader to our people."

"You're both insane." Tony deadpanned." I should be the one to do it. For god's sake, I dragged an innocent kid into a fight that was nearly out of our league, let alone his!"

"You could never have known, Tony. Even if you did, the Dusting was random. It would have made no difference if he was fighting or home."

As they argued, they failed to notice an old man approach them and pick up the gauntlet they had previously dropped. He coughed to get their attention.

Seeing he had succeeded, he began speaking to them.

"I've been around for a long time, and I've seen a lot of stuff. And, if there's anything important I've learned in that time, it's that _**life is never complete without challenges**_. And I think, gentlemen, that you have had enough challenges for a while. It's time someone gave you a chance to take a break and live, and I'll gladly volunteer."

"We could _never_ ask you to do that, sir. It's our job to protect you."

"And you have," the old man responded resolutely. "But there are many people out there that will continue to need your help. I'm an old man." He paused here. " _ **You know, my motto is 'Excelsior.' That's an old word that means 'upward and onward to greater glory.' It's on the seal of New York. Keep moving forward, and if it's time to go, it's time. Nothing lasts forever.**_ I think it's my time. ' _ **Nuff said.**_ "

He turned to the soul of Gamora. "My dear lady, if the Stone is content with a simple man such as myself in the place of these brave warriors, I would be delighted to exchange my tired life for those that that pruny old villain unjustly stole before their time."

Gamora smiled. "Sir Lieber, a diamond among souls you are. For you, all those turned to Dust and killed through Thanos's quest for balance shall be returned."

"My soul is yours," He announced firmly, a complicated smile on his face. He turned to look at the heroes once more. "Gentlemen, I bid you good day."

Before they could blink, the old man Dusted away. His ashes, unlike those of whom disappeared previously, did not fade away. Instead, they seemed to form a mini hurricane that grew in size and explode outward, expanding quickly and dispersing widely all over the globe into the universe.

A smaller gathering of Dust stayed in front of the heroes, transforming into their fallen comrades, all of whom looked confused.

"Mr. Stark?" A disoriented Peter Parker asked. "What- what are we doing her- _oh my god where is his head?!"_

Tony chuckled, pulling his kid in for a hug. "It's fine, Underoos. You just fell asleep on the job for a bit. But you're back now."

"Brother! You have returned!" Thor boomed, crushing Loki in a tight hug.

"Thor, you oaf, get off." Loki protested. For all his grumbling, , though, he clung just as tightly.

"Bucky! Clint, Natasha, Sam!" Steve exclaimed in relief, rushing to embrace his friends and comrades. His family. He wasn't alone again, not anymore.

All over the universe, tearful reunions were occurring. Few knew why so many had disappeared. Fewer still knew why they returned. But, for the moment at least, no one cared. Everyone was back and that meant the healing could finally begin.

* * *

One month later found all the heroes gathered together in a solemn group, surrounded by strangers.

The Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, the Avengers, even the Defenders were there to pay respect to the man that had saved them, and to make others know as well.

Using a mixture of alien tech from the Guardians and magic from Doctor Strange, they were broadcasting the old man's funeral universe wide. Every planet affected by the Snap was tuned in, and automatic translators ensured everyone understood what was said.

Tony Stark stepped up next to the podium.

""Today, we gather to honor a man. He had no powers, he had no gadgets or utilities, and he had no fighting abilities. But he was brave, and when he saw a chance to help, he didn't hesitate. Not even when he knew it would cost his life." He paused. "My helmet has a camera built in. That way, if a mission goes wrong, or if I need back-up, I can be found. This means that I have footage of the man we all owe our loved ones lives to. So, rather than listen to words that would fail to do justice to this man's deeds, you shall see him in action."

With that, he stepped to the side, and a video came up. They saw the final steps of defeating Thanos, they witnessed the remaining Avengers argue they should be the one to bring everyone back.

And they cried as an old man, who should have been hiding in one of the few safe places left, approached and took the burden, saying he had lived life to the fullest, not hesitating to accept the cost of bringing back all who had perished.

When the video ended, Steve Rogers took the stand.

"In honor of this man, statues are being built all over the universe. Originally, they were to be in his image, but his friends and family informed up that he would have objected to that. Instead, this symbol shall stand here at his final resting place." Here, he pulled a tarp off the statue, revealing two rounded squares, interlocked at the corners. Below in large block letters was the word ' **EXCELSIOR!'** "This is the symbol of unity. For, by bringing us back, he has united us in a way we never have been before. He will be missed."

As the funeral ended, each of the heroes stepped up, and instead of placing flowers in the box that would act as his empty grave, they each placed something that was integral to their superhero selves into the box. Captain America placed his original shield, followed by Spider-Man with a web-shooter, Iron Man with a nanotech gauntlet, Thor with shards of Mjolnir, and continuing on.

The funeral ended with a plaque being welded over the souvenirs, engraved with the words:

 **HERE LIES**

 **STANLEY MARTIN LIEBER**

 **DECEMBER 28, 1922- NOVEMBER 12, 2018**

 **A LOVING HUSBAND, A GREAT HERO**

 **A TRUE BELIEVER**

 **MAY HE NEVER BE FORGOTTEN**


End file.
